Tarde de estudio
by Core chocolate
Summary: Lo que el tedio puede provocar en una aparentemente tranquila tarde de estudio.


Por ella, para ella, y con ella en el corazón.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Tarde de estudio**

**Jean**

\- Esto es muuuy aburrido... - digo llamando por fin la atención de Marco, quien en todo este tiempo ha estado ignorándome, o estudiando con ahínco, me inclino por la segunda opción.

\- El estudio sería divertido, si pusieras el mismo empeño que el que usas para haraganear - me responde con una sonrisa sincera.

\- No soy un haragán, simplemente no entiendo para qué estudiamos tanto, es mejor la práctica - pongo mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y luego apoyo mi mentón en éstos.

\- Recuerda que no sólo la experiencia es útil, también la teoría - el perfecto y bien portado Marco ha hablado.

\- Bah...

\- Además esto también cuenta para nuestra evaluación final.

\- Sí, como digas - refunfuño y agacho la cabeza, escondiéndola completamente entre mis brazos. Unos segundos después siento unos golpecitos en la coronilla. - ¿Qué demonio... - me giro un poco y observo un libro sobre mí.

\- Jean, no te duermas - Marco dice y vuelve a tocar suavemente mi cabeza con el libro.

\- Mmmm... - gruño y me incorporo, arrebatando de sus manos el tomo. - Eres casi tan molesto como ese idiota de Jaeger.

\- Jajajajajaja... - su risa es amable. - Anda.

\- Sí - abro el libro y busco la página correcta. Primero vienen unas ilustraciones de cada una de las partes del equipo de maniobras y luego, una descripción muy detallada y soporífera, si me lo preguntan, sobre su estructura y funcionamiento. Gruño de nuevo e intento captar todo lo que leo, pero al poco rato me aburro. - ¿Qué libro es éste, Marco?

\- Un manual - contesta sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

\- Puff... grandiosa respuesta.

\- A una grandiosa pregunta - dice con tranquilidad.

\- Ummm... - creo que estoy demasiado fastidiado como para responderle, así que regreso al dichoso manual y comienzo a leer otra vez, pero luego de un par de minutos las palabras se van borrando de mi vista y mis ojos se cierran poco a poco, mi cabeza se tambalea ligeramente y...

\- Jean.

\- Estoy despierto, sólo cerré los ojos un momento - me desperezo y digo a la defensiva.

Él no contesta, sólo me mira detenidamente unos segundos, sonríe y vuelve a su lección. Buena la hora en que me ofrecí para ser su compañero (arruiné mis planes para una tarde de sueño apacible), pero, pensándolo bien, siempre hemos sido compañeros de estudio. Como sea, si sigo así terminaré roncando sobre esta dura mesa y este banco incómodo, ganándome un buen dolor de trasero y espalda. ¿Por qué vinimos al comedor a estudiar? Podría haber sido en alguna de las aulas, pues a estas horas están libres y los instructores no se disgustan si son usadas por los cadetes... pero allí las sillas y los escritorios son más incómodos... Al menos los asientos deberían ser acojinados... O la biblioteca, que, aunque pequeña, es silenciosa y acogedora, pero seguramente ahora hay demasiada gente ahí, ya los imagino a todos, angustiados por los exámenes que se acercan. La mejor opción hubieran sido los dormitorios, pero ahí sí que me habría quedado dormido al instante... Mierda..., bueno, si tengo que pasar por esta tortura del repaso y tarea en este lugar, al menos me divertiré un poco.

\- Bien - busco algo con que entretenerme, pero la mesa está vacía a excepción de un par de libros más, que se ven muy pesados, y la libreta y lápiz de Marco muy cerca de éstos. Mi cuaderno de apuntes está a mi lado, en la banca, aún cerrado. - Podría hacer bolitas de papel - giro discretamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados y observo que hay unas cuantas personas más repartidas en todo el comedor, pero lo suficientemente lejos de nuestra mesa como para que unas simples bolitas de papel lleguen hasta ellos. - Si pudiera mojarlas con algo - pienso y se me ocurre que podría llenarlas de saliva, pero eso es demasiado, al menos, no tengo tanta saliva para todas las bolitas que planeo hacer. - El que tiene más saliva, come más pinole... ¿Qué es pinole?**1** Estúpidos dichos de Connie y Sasha... Mmmm... Entonces a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno - lo tomo y abro en la última hoja, pero pronto me canso y tampoco es como si quisiera hacer una de mis grandes obras de arte en ese momento, estoy muy molesto para eso, o para cualquier actividad...

Exhalo y recargo un codo en la mesa, para sostener mi cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra paso lentamente las hojas del libro al tiempo que zapateo con el tacón de mi bota derecha. Levanto la mirada y hago que vague perezosamente hasta que se centra en un punto al frente de mí: el rostro pecoso y concentrado de Marco.

\- Eso podría servir - me digo recordando aquella vez en que me distraje un buen rato contando sus pecas. Pero no me apetece volver a contarlas, a menos que tuviera muchas más, porque eso haría una gran diferencia en la empresa de enumerarlas, agruparlas y clasificarlas según su ubicación, forma (porque no todas son simples puntitos redondos, algunas son ovaladas o cuadradas), y color (las hay de distintos tonos). - Tch - chasqueo la lengua y de inmediato algo encima de sus ojos llama mi atención. Marco está absorto en la lectura, pero noto que frunce las cejas, como cuando no entiende algo, mientras muerde de lado su labio inferior.

...

**Marco**

Creo que esta será una buena tarde de estudio, pues hasta el momento nada malo ha ocurrido. No es que desprecie a Jean, pero es un poco inquieto cuando se trata de labores teóricas, aunque debo admitir que la última vez que estudiamos juntos estuvo muy calmado, sólo espero que esta vez sea igual.

\- Marco - escucho que Jean me llama y dirijo mi vista hacia él.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuál es la utilidad de las cejas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Entiendo que las pestañas protegen los ojos de los rayos del sol, pero ¿para qué sirven las cejas? - dice con tanta gravedad que mi sorpresa desaparece para dejar paso a la duda.

\- Eh... no lo sé, no lo había pensado... - entonces veo que él pasa sus dedos índice por sus cejas una y otra vez y luego estira la mano para hacer lo mismo con las mías.

\- Ummm... tus cejas son un poco más gruesas que las mías y son del mismo color que tu cabello - afirma regresando a su lugar.

\- Sí, supongo - le digo sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué le sucede hoy?

\- Para algo deben servir...

\- Quizá también protegen los ojos - me encojo de hombros.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Eh... - me quedo pensativo. ¿Qué hay cerca de las cejas? Los ojos, la frente... Si proporcionan protección, ¿contra qué? En la frente no hay nada... sudor, cuando nos agitamos... - Tal vez funcionen como una barrera contra el sudor que escurre de la frente - digo por fin.

\- Ummm... suena lógico.

\- Sí - respondo y regreso mi atención al libro. Unos minutos después vuelvo a escuchar a Jean llamándome. - ¿Qué?

\- Tus pestañas son largas - se para y apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa para acercarse y observarme con detenimiento.

\- Creo... - bajo la mirada cohibido, su rostro está casi a un palmo de distancia del mío.

\- Hacen juego con tus ojos - vuelve a tomar asiento.

\- Bueno, así nací - sonrío un poquito desconcertado. En serio, ¿qué le pasa hoy a Jean?

\- Me gustan.

\- A mí también me gustan tus ojos - le digo como respuesta, ante lo cual él se sonroja levemente.

\- No digas estupideces - toma su libro y lo pone al frente, cubriendo su cara.

\- No lo son, es la verdad - porque siempre lo he creído y no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí? - Además tú empezaste.

\- Como sea - lo oigo tras la cubierta del manual.

\- Está bien - suspiro. - ¿Ya puedo volver a leer?

\- Como si yo te lo impidiera.

\- Jaja - río quedito ante las quejas de Jean. Vuelvo a enfocarme en mis apuntes y repito en mi mente, uno a uno, los nombres de cada una de las piezas del equipo 3D así como su función. Así es más fácil para mí, memorizar todo primero y luego explicarlo con mis propias palabras. Estoy en eso cuando...

\- No me había dado cuenta, pero tus pecas también combinan con tus ojos.

\- ... - estoy a punto de decir algo, cuando Jean vuelve a hablar. Nuevamente tiene todo su interés puesto en mí, o en molestarme...

\- ¿Y por qué tienes pecas?

\- Creo que es algo de familia, muchos en casa las tenemos - sonrío y pongo una mano en mi nuca, creo que comienzo a impacientarme.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuál es la razón para salgan las pecas?

\- Bueno, mamá dice que las tengo desde que nací, así que debe ser algo que ocurre en la... ¿gestación? - suelto confundido. ¿Por qué todos me cuestionan sobre las pecas?

\- Ummm... puede ser, pero al fin y al cabo las pecas son como los lunares, ¿o no? Y hay un motivo para que un lunar aparezca en la piel - se distrae viendo su mano izquierda y yo aprovecho para regresar a mi estudio.

Pasan unos diez minutos en que puedo continuar con mi tarea y Jean sigue muy atento observando el lunar que tiene muy cerca de su muñeca izquierda, hasta que...

\- ¿Y si se trata de alguna sustancia en nuestro cuerpo que hace que el tono de la piel cambie en determinadas zonas? **2**

\- No lo sé - suspiro por segunda vez.

\- Porque no son granitos ni erupciones, sino diminutas manchas en la piel.

Si Jean pusiera el mismo entusiasmo en sus estudios que en este tipo de disertaciones sin sentido, podría llegar a ser el mejor cadete, no sólo de la sección sur, sino de todas las demás secciones de la academia de entrenamiento, pero se encuentra aquí divagando y, de paso, me arrastra con él.

\- ¿Y por qué no las cuentas? - sugiero creyendo que así tal vez me permita continuar con mi lectura.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? - me rasco la cabeza.

\- La última vez que nos reunimos para estudiar.

\- Oh... - recuerdo esa ocasión y ahora me explico por qué él estuvo tan callado y pacífico ese día.

\- Está bien, te dejaré continuar - escucho que dice compresivamente un segundo después.

\- Gracias - menciono con alegría.

Bien, sigo repasando y después de unos minutos tomo mi cuaderno y lápiz para escribir algunas cosas, pero...

\- ¿Qué sucede? - me sobresalto al sentir que Jean jala de mi mano acercándola a él.

\- Nada, sólo quiero ver algo - dice con los ojos puestos en mis dedos. - Ummm... - suelta repentinamente mi mano y la cambia por la otra, que también ve durante un rato. Quiero protestar, pero sé que es inútil, porque pronto vuelvo a tener mis manos libres.

\- ¿Es todo? - pregunto con la esperanza de que Jean no salga con más locuras.

\- Sí.

\- Está bien - busco mi lápiz.

\- ¿No quieres saber por qué hice eso?

\- Bueno, creo que me lo dirás de todos modos - sonrío derrotado.

\- Sip - afirma con la cabeza y pone su pulgar abajo de su barbilla y su dedo índice bajo su boca, como si estuviera meditando. - Me preguntaba por qué una parte de la piel bajo las uñas es blanca, además, ¿has notado que tiene forma de media luna? **3**

\- No, realmente no...

\- Sí, pero en tu caso es más notorio.

\- ¿Cómo? - no me queda más que atender a sus descabelladas ideas, porque, a pesar de que son improductivas ahora, serían un poquito interesantes... si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, como nuestras horas de descanso.

\- Esa porción de carne bajo tus uñas es más grande que en otras personas, por ejemplo yo - dice y alza ambas manos frente a mí para que pueda verlas. - Yo diría que en tu caso ocupa una tercera parte del tamaño total de la uña.

\- ¿Y eso es malo o bueno?

\- No lo sé, si al menos supiera para qué sirven o por qué tienen ese color y forma.

\- Creo que son muchas dudas.

\- Sí, pero algún día las resolveré.

\- Me alegro - y lo digo con franqueza, porque esa es una de las cosas que me agradan de Jean: su tenacidad y dedicación, sólo que en estos momentos no es muy evidente, al menos, hacia nuestros deberes. - Eh... ¿y qué te parecería que siguiéramos estudiando?

\- Mmmm... está bien.

Me tranquilizo al pensar que ahora sí podremos terminar, bueno, en el caso de Jean, empezar la tarea. Transcurren varios minutos, en que el silencio en nuestra mesa impera, ni siquiera puedo oír el sonido de las hojas de papel al ser cambiadas en el libro y debo admitir que eso me asusta un poco, porque o Jean está leyendo con cuidado, en el mejor de los casos, o está dormido, lo cual no es tan malo, excepto porque terminará por desvelarse esta noche, y yo con él, pues nuestras camas están muy cerca, para reponer este tiempo de estudio que perdió; y la tercera opción de este silencio, y ruego porque no sea ésa, él está maquinando algo. Subo lentamente la mirada y lo encuentro viéndome con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, en absoluto.

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Qué nombre tendrá ese pequeño surco que está entre la nariz y la boca? - él dice de repente. **4**

\- ¿Cuál? - sé que es mi mejor amigo, pero ¿por qué lo aliento en todas sus tonterías?

\- Éste - estira su brazo y con su índice toca justamente el espacio entre mi nariz y mis labios.

\- No sé - digo rascándome la nariz, porque me ha hecho cosquillas con su mano. Él ríe. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, te ves gracioso cuando rascas tu nariz.

\- Es tu culpa.

\- Además, ¿qué es eso? ¿Un bigote? Parece más un intento de bozo - se burla.

\- No tengo nada, hoy me afeité - digo y reviso pasando mis dedos por esa zona de mi rostro.

\- Jajajaja... Te ves muy gracioso.

\- ... - caí en su trampa, pero igual me río. - Jajaja... Lo dice el que se emociona porque le salen tres pelitos en la barbilla.

\- Oye. Los hombres peludos atraen más a las mujeres - dice con seriedad.

Contengo mi risa y lo miro - ¿Sí?

\- Por eso te recomiendo que te dejes crecer el bigote.

\- ¿Como tú, la barba?

\- Exacto.

Nos vemos a los ojos unos segundos y luego estallamos en carcajadas, obteniendo miradas de reprobación de las otras personas que están en el comedor, seguramente estudiando como nosotros, bueno, no como nosotros.

\- Shh... calla, Marco, interrumpes e incomodas a los demás con tu escándalo - Jean dice entre espasmos. - ¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderado? - lo escucho y yo no puedo más que doblarme por el esfuerzo de reír, porque él ha sido el culpable de todo.

\- Tú iniciaste todo - alcanzo a decir e intento acallar mis carcajadas y controlar mi respiración. Alejo un poco mi banco y apoyo mi frente en la orilla de la mesa, rodeando mi estómago con ambos brazos. La risa de Jean también disminuye poco a poco.

\- Vaya, hasta me dolió el estómago.

\- A mí también - y en el instante en que voy a incorporarme, Jean pone una mano sobre mi cabeza y empuja hacia abajo, haciendo que me golpee contra el tablón. - Auch... - me quejo y le reclamo. - ¿Qué haces? - quiero sobarme, pero Jean no cede.

\- No ha sido para tanto, no te comportes como un llorón - ha dejado de ejercer presión sobre mi cabeza y ahora mueve sus dedos en mi cabello de forma circular.

\- Jean, ¿qué diablos haces?

\- ¿Qué vocabulario es ese para el intachable Marco Bodt? - dice con una fingida dignidad.

\- Bueno, después de este porrazo en la cabeza, creo que es normal que reaccione así.

\- Ya, lo siento.

\- No has respondido, ¿por qué alborotas mi cabello? - aunque la sensación sea en cierta medida agradable, no deja de ser un extraño comportamiento para Jean.

\- ¿Sabías que tienes un remolino aquí? - parece señalar con su dedo sobre mi cabeza.

\- Sí, ¿y? - no soy alguien que se fije mucho en la apariencia, pero sé que tengo un remolino porque, cuando era pequeñito, mamá me arrullaba alisando mi cabello en esa parte.

\- Se siente bien revolver tu cabello justo en ese lugar - contesta despreocupado. - ¿Qué ocasionará que el patrón de crecimiento del pelo se altere para formar un remolino?

Suspiro sonoramente - No lo sé, Jean - él aún juega con mi cabello.

Definitivamente la siguiente ocasión en que tenga una tarde de estudio junto a Jean, cubriré mi cabeza con una bolsa de papel, aunque dudo que se distraiga conmigo. Hoy he sido su objeto de análisis y no creo que le provoque algún interés más en un futuro, aun así, estaré preparado. Y sí, ha sido una tarde perdida, pero divertida... y dolorosa. Siento que mi frente palpita y está caliente, y mi cuello...

...

**Jean**

¿Por qué el cabello de Marco es tan suave?... ¿Sería raro si le preguntara eso? No es como si me importara tener el cabello así de sedoso... pero se siente bien y es más fácil de peinar. Bah... le diré después, tal vez la próxima vez que estudiemos.

\- Jean.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podrías soltarme?

\- No, ¿por qué? - estoy revolviendo una cantidad mayor de pelo de Marco. Es divertido hacer esto, es como jugar con un cachorrito. Y tampoco es que a mí me gusten cosas tan cursis como esas...

\- Me duele el cuello.

\- ¿El cuello? - me pongo de pie sin quitar la mano de encima de su cabeza y veo su nuca. Wow, ahí tiene más pecas, incluso en las orejas. - También tienes pecas en la nuca y en las orejas.

\- Sí, tengo muchas. ¿Podría incorporarme ya? - se remueve un poco en su asiento.

\- Pero tengo que contarlas.

\- ¿Ahora? - menciona con incredulidad.

\- Sí, ¿entonces cuándo?

\- Pero esta posición es bastante incómoda - se queja bajito.

\- Tú me propusiste que las contara.

\- Pero... - suspira. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho durante toda la tarde? - Creo que... - dice lentamente - si me sentara bien, sería más fácil para ti y menos doloroso para mí, ¿no?

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- El cuello, Jean - menciona desganado.

\- Ah, sí. Ya lo habías dicho.

\- Y la cabeza.

\- Por eso digo que estudiar en exceso hace daño.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... ¿Y?

\- ¿Qué? - este chico hace muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Me dejarás levantarme?

\- Claro - lo suelto y vuelvo a sentarme.

Él se endereza y pone una mano en su nuca, luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su frente está roja. - Definitivamente será una bolsa de papel - su voz se oye muy convencida.

\- Marco, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Sí... - vacila. - Jean, ¿no te gustaría prepararte para los exámenes con alguien más?

\- ¿Y privarte de la genialidad del fabuloso Jean Kirshtein? Por supuesto que no - no puedo hacerle eso, además de que Marco es el único con el que puedo ser tan ingenioso y ameno... ¿Qué haría el pobre sin mí?

* * *

**1** El pinole es una especie de harina hecha de ciertos granos molidos, como el maíz, o el garbanzo. Se puede comer solo o mezclado con azúcar (ya se me antojó).

**2** La melanina.

**3** Esa parte se llama lúnula (jaja, lunita). ¿Cuál es su función? Ni idea, sólo sé, por lo que averigüé, que es la única parte viva de la uña, porque no es carne propiamente, sino parte del cuerpo de la uña, que en su mayoría está formada de células muertas.

**4** Ese pequeño espacio entre la nariz y la boca se llama surco nasolabial o filtrum, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? No sé mucho de anatomía y lamentablemente no he podido consultar ningún libro sobre la materia.

Me disculpo si decepcioné a alguien que haya tenido diferentes expectativas sobre este fic (el resumen es un poco raro), pero quería hacer este momento de ¿diversión? entre Marco y Jean, sin implicaciones románticas, llámense shonen ai, o limón, o lima, o naranja, o mandarina. ¿Lo logré? Y la actitud infantil y un poco egoísta de Jean es a propósito (así se ponen muchos debido al aburrimiento, por ejemplo, yo escribí este tonto e irrelevante fic). Bueno, no tengo más que decir, pero gracias por leer.

Esta idea surgió de la nada y regresará a la nada.


End file.
